


Leather and Lace

by Nemesis (ThetaSigma), ThetaSigma



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, Filming, M/M, Roleplay, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/Nemesis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/ThetaSigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fin buys a camera to film themselves having fun. John has an idea of what to film first, and it certainly leads to some hot fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather and Lace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sidewinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/gifts).



John looked skeptically at Fin. “Why do we need a video camera, Fin?” he asked, looking at Fin’s purchase. “You’re always telling me how good the videos and photos are on your phone.” Fin had one of those new-fangled smartphone.

“They are, babe, but it won’t do what I want. I want to film us.”

John looked at Fin and kissed him roughly. “I love you. That’s _hot_ as fuck. What do you want to film, my love?”

“Mmmm, I leave that up to you, babe. You come up with something amazing for our first home video.”

*** 

John had thought for several weeks about what would be interesting and different to film. It finally occurred to him.

He left work early one day, claiming an appointment he couldn’t get out of. Fin had given him a doubtful look, but said nothing.

John prepared for Fin’s arrival, setting the stage. He had a feeling Fin would enjoy it quite a lot.

John sat on the couch, waiting for Fin. He was worked up, hard already, at the thought of the sex they were gonna have, and he hoped Fin would be home soon, he wanted to have fun. He rubbed his cock for a moment. It felt good – really good – he was thinking of Fin and all the things he wanted his lover to do to him tonight. He let go of his dick – he didn’t want to come before Fin even got home.

He took several deep breaths and picked up the paper. That always worked him up in a completely different way, but it did quiet his erection and arousal down.

He finally heard Fin’s key in the lock and stood up, ready to blow Fin’s mind. He headed to the bedroom for a moment and turned the camera on, then returned to the living room, standing in the center of the room.

Fin entered, saying as he came, “That appointment thing was total bullshit, John, and don’t you pretend… _holy. fucking. shit_.” Fin stopped in his tracks and stared at John. John was in those boots again, the leather ones going up to his knee with a bit of a heel, fishnet stockings – and he’d shaved his legs again (Fin took a deep breath) – the leather mini-skirt, and a fucking corset. It was blue, laced in the front, and had lace at the edges. Black lace crossed the blue, and John looked stunning, the corset giving his lean chest a bit of a curve. 

Fin got hard so fast, he got dizzy and nearly fainted. It took him several long moments to take in the rest of John’s attire. John was wearing a collar – a blue one that matched the corset, soft-looking, touch of lace – with a leash in his hands. He had fishnet gloves and, and the usual bright red lipstick, as well as blue eyeshadow.

Fin actually whimpered. “John?” he asked breathlessly.

“Tonight,” John said huskily. “You’re in total control, sir.”

Fin grabbed John and pulled him in to a rough, desperate kiss. “Oh God, John,” he said, pushing his hard dick against John’s thigh. 

“I do have one request, my love,” John said. “Dress up, too. Your sexy outfit, please, love.”

“You bet,” Fin said, kissing John again. He headed to the bedroom, quickly putting on his tight jeans, taking off his shirt and slipping his sexy leather jacket on. John trailed into the bedroom after him.

Fin turned around to find John on his knees, leash attached to his collar.

_Holy shit._

John was demurely resting his hands on his thighs, waiting patiently, and Fin swallowed hard. He had so many ideas of what to do to this man.

“I’m in charge?” he asked hoarsely.

“Completely… sir,” John purred, his voice dripping sex.

Fin let out a low moan. He hadn’t expected John calling him sir would turn him on so much, but good lord, it was beyond hot. His mind raced with possibilities.

“What would you like, sir?” John asked, handing the end of the leas to Fin.

Oh hell. A _leash_. They didn’t usually do overt dom/sub stuff, but this roleplay was mind-blowingly hot.

“I want that sinful mouth on me,” Fin said. “Your blowjobs are exquisite, pet.” He pulled John closer, and John went obediently, on his knees.

Fin bit back the whimper that threatened to escape at that. That wouldn’t exactly fit with his role.

John rested his hands on Fin’s hips and took a look at the bulge in Fin’s jeans. He looked up at Fin and smiled wickedly. Fin’s breath caught.

John rubbed his cheek against Fin’s still clothed erection. Fin shuddered but made no sound. John took the zipper in his mouth, between his teeth, and lowered it slowly. The zipper sounded obscenely loud in the quiet room. John, for a moment, didn’t pull out Fin’s dick, but instead pressed a kiss to it.

“Mmm,” John said. “Lovely.”

“You gonna suck it, or you gonna stare all night?” Fin asked.

John said nothing, just pulled Fin’s dick out. He lowered his head and pressed a kiss to the very end, holding onto Fin’s hips to keep him still. Soon Fin would be bucking so hard that John wouldn’t be able to hold him still. He gave Fin’s dick a lick, just around the head, earning anther shudder from Fin. John liked that reaction, so he did it again. He licked lower, wetting Fin’s dick thoroughly. Every long lick he ended with several short licks to the head. He started sucking at the end instead of licking.

Fin’s hips were moving – he never _could_ keep still during a blowjob – and John’s hands weren’t enough by now to keep him still. John found it endearing, he always did. 

John sucked the head in, then lowered his head in bobs, sucking hard. He let go with a pop, then blew a stream of cool air. 

Fin’s hips bucked forward hard at that. “Oh God,” he moaned. “That feels so good. Keep doing it, pet.”

John wetted Fin’s cock again carefully, until it was shining, then blew a steady stream of cool air again. Fin bit back a moan. “One more time, pet, then I want you to suck hard.”

John took a deep, shuddering breath. This roleplay was turning him on even more than he had thought it would. He hadn’t ever thought he would trust anyone enough to give up every vestige of control, but he trusted Fin absolutely, completely, and this was turning him on like _crazy_. He leaned forward again and looked up at Fin. “You ready?” he purred.

“ _Now_ ,” Fin ordered. 

John gave short, wet licks to Fin’s cock, teasing Fin, then blew again.

“Now suck,” Fin demanded.

John took him in slowly, sucking hard. 

Fin was beyond himself. He was hard and close and ready to come, it was amazing how much it was turning him on to order John around, and God, John’s getup. That _corset, Jesus_.

Fin looked down and ran his hands through John’s hair, trying not to tug, just stroking the silver strands. He loved John’s hair like this, thought John looked phenomenal with just silver hair, sexier than ever, and between his fingers it looked the best. Oh God, the sight of John’s lips around him, bright red. The suction around his dick felt fantastic. He was going to come, and he was not ready for this to be over yet. He tugged on John’s hair, pulled him off. John looked up at him.

“Not good enough, sir?”

“Do you hear me complainin’? No, we’re doing somethin’ else. Stand up, I wanna look at you.”

John got to his feet, shaking out his sore legs, wincing at his knees cracked. He waited patiently while Fin looked his fill. 

Finally he said, “Sir? You gonna do anything with me, or you gonna stare all night?”

“You mouthin’ off to me?” Fin demanded, pulling John close by the leash. “I’ll look however damn long I want.”

“Seems like a waste of time to me, sir,” John said cheekily, “but I suppose you know what you’re doing, sir.”

“On the bed,” Fin ordered. “You’re gettin’ punished for your lip. Facedown, and I want you lookin’ at me, pet.”

“Yes, sir,” John said. “Boots on or off?”

“They stay on for now,” Fin said. “I ain’t fucking you yet – you haven’t deserved it, and like I said, you need to be punished first.”

John got on the bed, on his stomach, and rested his head on his arms, looking at Fin. The man looked good like this – shirtless, his hair pulled back, with that leather jacket, tight jeans, dick hanging out. Mmmm. John stared happily at Fin’s dick. He wanted to suck it again, have Fin fuck his mouth, come down his throat, or maybe fuck him – yeah, fuck him, that hard dick in his ass, pounding into him hard, making him feel it tomorrow, the ghost of an ache when he shifted in his seat.

John took a deep breath, only slightly hampered by the corset, and waited for Fin to make a move. He was perfectly happy staring at Fin for a while, but he did want to keep going and wondered how Fin was planning on punishing him.

Fin was staring, too. John always looked amazing, of course, but Fin had a _thing_ about John in drag, and goddamn, how had John known about the corset? He hadn’t asked because a past girlfriend had complained that corsets hurt, and he didn’t want John in pain, but John wasn’t complaining – hell, John looked positively blissed out right now – and fuck, John looked better than anyone had any right to look. Fin took it all in again, the boots, the stockings, that skirt (he loved that skirt, John had a second one, but this one was his favorite), and that amazing corset, holy shit. Fin’s eyes settled on John’s tattoo, the cuff, the swooping Babe.

Fin leaned forward and traced the tattoo first with his fingers, then with his tongue. “Babe,” he whispered, with emotion, breaking the roleplay for a moment.

“That isn’t much of a punishment, sir. Didn’t even tickle.”

“Oh, you’re askin’ for it now,” Fin said, heading for their cabinet. He came back with the whip. He pushed John’s skirt up and squeezed John’s ass, then ran the ends of the whip across his ass. He brought the whip up and then down sharply.

John howled in pleasure and bucked into the bed, seeking some friction against his cock.

“Stay as still as you can,” Fin ordered. “No getting off. I wanna fuck your freshly whipped ass. Maybe I don’t even let you come tonight. Just fuck you, come in you, and leave you needy. Would you let me do that, pet?”

“Whatever you want, sir,” John gasped, trying not to come right then and there. He was far more prone to dirty talk than Fin, but he loved it when Fin let loose. “Please, sir, may I have another?”

“You may,” Fin said, whipping John again.

John fought hard to keep his hips still and was moderately successful. It felt amazing, a burst of pain followed by that lovely glow of pleasure. It felt even more intense because he wasn’t supposed to move, and he gripped the bedsheets hard. “Oh, you certainly know how to wield that whip, sir,” John panted. “You’re making me so hard, sir. You’re so good, you make me feel so good. I want to make you feel good, sir. Are you going to let me make you feel good?”

“After I, erm, punish you some more,” Fin said. “I don’t think you’ve quite learned your lesson.”

He landed several more blows in quick succession, no pauses, and enjoyed watching how John fought hard to stay still. 

“Now, pet, why am I doing this?”

“Me and my big mouth, sir,” John gasped. “Although I thought you like my big mouth. You certainly seemed to enjoy it earlier, sir.”

Fin brought the whip whistling down. “That’s exactly what I meant.”

John moaned, unable this time to keep his hips from bucking into the bed.

“Didn’t I tell you to keep still?”

“Sorry, sir,” John said breathlessly. “You’re just too good.”

“Hmm,” Fin said. “I suppose I should fuck you before you come all over the bed, without my permission, to boot.”

“Oh please fuck me,” John said immediately. “Ever since you had me sucking on your hard cock, I’ve been wanting to feel it fucking me, sir. Oh, I want that in me so badly, sir. Bet it feels amazing, that big dick, bet it’ll fuck me real good, bet you’re gonna give it to me hard and fast, you look like you need to come, sir, you wanna come in me, sir?”

“Yes,” Fin growled, pulling John close by the leash and kissing him roughly. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard, you ain’t gonna be able to walk for a week. Maybe I’ll let you come, too, if you’re very good.”

“Mmm, I’m a perfect angel,” John said against Fin’s lips.

Fin had to laugh at that. John was many things (and Fin loved him), but an angel? Please. Fin slipped Johns boots off, as usual cautious about heels anywhere near his body.

“Want your dick in me, sir,” John gasped. “Please, sir.”

“Hands and knees,” Fin ordered. “Luckily for you, I wanna fuck your ass hard, too.”

He grabbed the lube and slipped a finger in John only to find John had already prepared himself. 

Fin took a shaky breath, slicked his dick, spanked John, and slammed in. 

“ _Oh fuck_!” John screamed. “Holy fuck, sir, please sir, fuck me hard, ride me, slam into me, oh your dick is so wonderful, ooooh!” he squealed as Fin hit his prostate. 

Fin was fucking him _hard_ , fast, slamming into him, both of them still fully dressed (no _way_ Fin was letting John out of that corset! And Fin hadn’t been able to wait any longer, certainly not for something as insignificant as undressing, his dick was out, what more did he need?) 

John was so hard, so close, hanging on for Fin’s say-so, knowing he wasn’t allowed to come unless Fin told him it was okay, and that thought _alone_ made him even harder, brought him closer to edge.

“Oh please, sir,” he begged. “Let me come, I need to come so badly, sir. Please let me come. You’re too much, sir, your dick feels so good, so amazing in me, I’m so desperate, please please let me come sir please let me come oh God please let me come please!”

John’s begging was turning Fin on like mad. Everything about John right now was making Fin needy. The sight of John – God, that _corset_ , still, he couldn’t stop looking at it – the begging, the feeling of John around him. Fin considered, for a fleeting moment, denying John his orgasm. The thought nearly yanked Fin’s orgasm out of him.

Fin wrapped his hand around John’s cocked and stroked. “You may come.”

John howled and came, coating Fin’s hand, the inside of his skirt, and part of the bed in come. His orgasm yanked Fin’s out of him, Fin coming while John was still shuddering with his. Fin was usually quieter than John, but this time he came with a loud scream of John’s name.

He pulled out and flopped onto the bed, and John got up shakily.

“Babe?” Fin asked.

“Camera,” John explained, going over and turning it off. Fin wondered how he had missed the camera this whole time, although he _had_ been distracted by John in that getup. John started taking the clothes off, taking a proper deep breath as he removed the corset.

A shot of lust, that he was way too satisfied to pursue, shot through Fin. “You filmed this?” he asked as John got back in bed.

“Mmhmm,” John said, kissing Fin. “Sufficiently explosive for our first home video, Fin?”

Fin kissed John again. “We’re watching it tomorrow,” he declared.

*** 

Fin sat down next to John on the couch, pulling him close.

“Ready?” he asked.

“Not sure,” John said. “Either this is a great idea, or it’s a terrible one.”

“Let’s go with great,” Fin said, hitting play. “Oh wow, babe, look at you. Shit. Glad we recorded this one. You look amazing.”

John flushed. Fin shifted in his seat, starting at John on the screen, getting hard.

“Oh, I see why you like those pants so much,” Fin said. “They do make my ass look good.”

“ _Mmhmm_ ,” John agreed. “You know that’s why you can’t wear them to work. I’d get myself shot, staring at your ass instead of paying attention to my surroundings.”

Fin unzipped his fly and pulled out his dick, not stroking it yet, just freeing it. “God, look at you on your knees, babe,” he breathed. “Fuck.”

“Mm, I’d rather look at your face,” John said. “You always look amazing when you’re turned on. So hot. I could stare at you forever. Always turns me on, your face. Especially your face when you’re coming.”

“Wow,” Fin said, listening to himself order John around. “I really got into it.”

“Yeah. Yeah, you did,” John said. “It was _fucking hot_. We should do it again.”

“Only if you wear the corset and collar,” Fin said.

“Oh, I can definitely do that.”

Fin winced. “That looks painful,” he said as he watched himself whip John. “Never really saw it before.”

“Don’t you _dare_ stop whipping me,” John said forcefully. “I _love_ it. And you look _so hot_ doing it.”

“Mmm, you do seem to be enjoying yourself,” Fin said. “Can’t stay still, can you?”

“Neither can you, right now,” John pointed out. He reached over and wrapped his hand around Fin’s cock. “You like that, my love?”

“Oh, hell, you know I do,” Fin panted. He undid John’s pants and pulled his dick out. He stroked John’s cock, adding a little twist at the end.

John sighed in pleasure and kept his hand busy, starting at the screen. “Oh _hell_ ,” he moaned. “Look at you. _Wow_.” The Fin on the screen was fucking John hard, slamming into him. “You look _incredible_ ,” John said breathlessly. “We are definitely filming ourselves again! Oh! Right there!” he added as Fin stroked him.

“Mm, babe, you look pretty fucking amazing yourself,” Fin panted. “I’m gonna come, John.”

John stroked faster, as did Fin, the two of them racing each other to their orgasms, racing against the TV, too. Fin came first with a strangled cry, and John stroked him through his orgasm. Fin kept his hand moving, determined to bring John off, and he turned and sucked on John’s neck hard.

John arched up and came at the same time as the John on the screen did. “Oh _hell_ ,” he groaned, falling back onto the couch. 

“Mmm, I agree,” Fin muttered against John’s neck. “Sexy,” he added, ruffling John’s hair, toying with it.

John purred in contentment. Fin nuzzled his neck and pressed a tender kiss to his neck. “What are we filming next, babe?” he asked several moments later.

“It’s your turn to think of something,” John protested.


End file.
